Je hais cette fille !
by Ploosh
Summary: Je hais cette fille, cette petite princesse arrogante. Je hais cette fille, ce raton-laveur prétentieux. Au lycée, deux filles qui se détestent... AU
**Bon, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la saison 3 de la série, ne lisez pas ma note, passez directement à la fic. Pour les autres... sérieux ça devient totalement WTF. Donc moi et ma mémoire sélective avons décidé que Lexa n'était pas morte. Genre .**
 **Sinon concernant la fic, évidemment les personnages ne sont pas de moi, etc...**  
 **Et j'avoue, c'est surtout parti d'un délire à mon boulot. Donc c'est AU.**

Par tous les saints, je hais cette fille !

Cette petite princesse arrogante m'exaspère, depuis qu'elle et ses amis ont débarqué ici suite à l'incendie de leur lycée, ils se prennent pour les rois du monde. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont plus de fric que nous.  
Je les hais tous. Et surtout elle.  
Elle se la joue petite fille mignonne, intelligente et gentille. Mais c'est une garce.

Je suis sûre que cette fille à papa, avec sa petite vie de princesse n'a jamais connu aucun vrai problème dans sa vie. Son plus gros souci ça doit être d'accorder la couleur de ses chaussures avec celle de sa veste tous les matins.  
Je hais cette fille.

Quand ils ont arrivés, pour leur faire de la place on a du libérer des casiers, attention, pas les vieux tous pourris qui sont dans le lycée depuis Mathusalem et qui ne ferment même plus, non, les tous beaux tous neufs qu'on venait de recevoir. Et même pas un merci. C'est vrai, que pour eux, avoir le meilleur, c'est surement un du.  
Ensuite, ils se sont pavanés dans NOS couloirs, ont piqué NOS places au self et sont devenus les chouchous de NOS profs. Pas que je veuille pas partager mes profs, mais bon. Je veux dire : ils ont du fric, leurs bibliothèques perso doivent être plus grandes que le CDI, ils ont tous des téléphones dernier cri, des tablettes etc… et dans leur lycée de bourges, ils étaient 15 par classe. Dans ces conditions, c'est sûr, la culture et les cours, c'est plus facile. Mais c'est pas une raison pour arriver et venir étaler son savoir et nous faire passer pour des crétins qui ne s'intéressent à rien.  
De toutes façons, la culture, c'est comme la confiture : moins on en a, plus on l'étale.  
Je hais cette fille !

 _Par tous les dieux, je hais cette fille !_  
 _Cette espèce de barbare arrogante m'exaspère depuis qu'on est arrivés ici suite à l'incendie de notre lycée. Elle se prend pour la reine du bahut, tout ça parce qu'elle était là avant nous. Et ses amis, tout pareil. Bande de psychopathes._  
 _Je les hais tous. Et surtout elle._  
 _Elle se la joue rebelle inaccessible et cool. Mais c'est une garce._

 _Je suis sûre que le look total cuir c'est un genre qu'elle se donne style « moi, je connais la vraie vie et ses galères, vous pouvez pas comprendre ». Mais sa plus grosse galère, ça doit être se réussir son smoky eyes tous les matins. Le look raton-laveur, y'a que ça de vrai._  
 _Je hais cette fille._

 _Quand on est arrivés, ils nous regardaient tous comme si on venait de leur arracher les bras pour s'en faire des colliers. On a hérité de casiers ridiculement petits. Surtout parce qu'on devait les partager à trois. Tu crois qu'ils nous auraient proposé un peu de place dans les leurs ? Non, même pas en rêve. Bande de malpolis ! Je sais bien que c'est leur lycée et qu'on débarque comme ça en octobre mais bon, notre lycée a cramé, on doit tous se taper 1h de route à l'aller et autant au retour pour venir dans leur bahut surchargé. Un peu de compassion, ça aurait été trop demandé ?_  
 _En plus, j'ai l'impression de régressé, ok, ils ont moins de moyens que nous, mais c'est pas une raison pour agir en sauvages qui s'en foutent de l'école. Ils ont un super CDI, ça leur arracherait les yeux de lire un livre de temps en temps ? Histoire qu'on progresse un peu. Parce que là merci bien mais si je dois revoir encore une fois un truc que j'ai vu l'année dernière, je vais péter une durite. C'est quand même pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se cultiver un peu, ils ont un CDI et i bibliothèques en ville. Ils peuvent y aller de temps en temps._  
 _De toute façon, la culture, c'est comme un parachute : si t'en n'as pas, tu t'écrases._  
 _Je hais cette fille !_

Cette fois, avec Anya et Indra on a décidé qu'on allait faire comprendre aux Sky qu'eux et leur arrogance n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Bon, soyons sérieux, on n'a pas vraiment de moyen d'action, donc une bataille de bouffe à la cantine fera l'affaire.  
Pendant qu'on mettait notre stratégie au point dans les vestiaires, on a entendu du bruit. Mais Anya a été voir. Personne. Bon, l'opération est pour demain. On a une journée pour briefer les autres Trikrus. Demain, ça va saigner. Et la petite princesse des Sky va vite découvrir que nous ne sommes pas au pays des Bisounours. Je me la réserve personnellement.

 _Aujourd'hui, avec Bell, Octavia, Raven et Finn, on trainait dans les vestiaires. O se demandait si y'avait moyen de s'inscrire dans une des équipes du lycée même si on n'était pas certains de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors on cherchait des renseignements… ok j'avoue, on fouinait. On a surpris une conversation, les trois glaçons en chef préparaient un sale coup contre nous. Heureusement qu'on s'était tous cachés dans un placard en les entendant arriver, parce que sinon, Indra nous serait tombée dessus. Et cette fille est super flippante, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait parfaitement sa place dans un gang de tueurs à gages._  
 _Avec Raven et Bell, on a décidé de préparer une riposte. Enfin plutôt une attaque préventive._  
 _Et je me réserve leur commandant Raton. Je vais lui refaire le smoky eyes, elle ne va rien comprendre._

C'est le jour J. Quand on arrive au self pour se mettre en position, les Sky sont déjà là. Ce n'est pas normal.  
La petite princesse se lève. Elle me toise, narquoise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle tient dans la main ? Oh non…

 _C'est le jour J. Avec les autres, nous sommes tous arrivés en avance au self. Pour ça on a du sécher le cours de 11h. Raven a distribué le matos et on s'est mis en position._  
 _Le commandant Raton est arrivée avec ses troupes. Visiblement ça la surprend de nous voir. Je me lève et ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui sourire. Et ensuite je lui tire dessus._

Du paint-ball ! La petite princesse a osé me tirer dessus ! Cette fois c'est la guerre ! Je saisis une assiette de purée et je lui fonce dessus. Mes amis font de même, malgré les Sky qui nous tirent dessus. Je l'aurais, je le jure.

 _Ahaha ! La tête de Raton valait son pesant d'or. Bon maintenant, c'est la guerre. Mais c'est eux qui l'ont cherché. On leur tire dessus pendant qu'eux essaient de nous lancer de la bouffe. Mais j'ai perdu Raton de vue. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Oh non…_

Ahaha ! La tête de la petite princesse couverte de purée, ça change son look, c'est sûr. Et je m'en fiche qu'on n'attaque pas dans le dos. Elle, elle m'a bien attaquée sans sommation.

 _Cette fois, je vais la tuer. De la purée dans mes cheveux ! Elle a une idée du temps qu'il faut pour les nettoyer ? Heureusement pour elle, juste avant que je lui saute dessus, le proviseur est intervenu pour faire cesser le chahut. Mais sinon, j'aurais gagné contre Raton. Même si elle est plus grande que moi et qu'elle a une tête de tueuse._

Evidemment, le proviseur nous a convoquées dans son bureau la princesse et moi. Pour moi, il sait bien que si l'ensemble des élèves est impliqué, c'est forcément que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Après tout, c'est ma troisième année au lycée. Pour la princesse, je suppose que quelqu'un lui a dit qu'elle a tiré la première.

 _Evidemment, le proviseur nous a convoquées dans son bureau Raton et moi. Pour moi, il sait bien que les Sky m'écoutent, j'étais présidente du conseil des élèves, et puis j'ai tiré la première. Je suppose que pour Raton, c'est parce qu'elle doit déjà avoir une réputation au lycée._

Un mois d'heure de colle, tous les jours. Mes parents vont me tuer. Mais ça valait le coup.

 _Un mois d'heure de colle, tous les jours. Ma mère va me tuer. Mais ça valait le coup._

 **Un mois plus tard**

Voilà, ça fait un mois, notre calvaire est enfin fini. Oui, calvaire. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez dû passer TOUT UN MOIS, au moins deux heures par jour en tête-à-tête avec la princesse des Sky. La détestable et très bavarde princesse des Sky. Mais bon, au moins, elle est douée pour insulter les gens. Maintenant que le mois de châtiment est fini, je profite du self. Cette fois, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir.

 _Voilà, ça fait un mois, notre martyre est enfin terminé. Oui, martyre. J'ai dû passer TOUT UN MOIS, au moins deux par jour, en tête-à-tête avec le commandant Raton des Trikrus. La détestable et très silencieuse commandant Raton. Mais bon, au moins, quand il est question d'échanger des insultes, elle est là. Mais maintenant que le mois de tourment est fini, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir._

Je me lève, je m'approche et je la saisis par le col de sa veste. Elle va voir.

 _Elle se lève, me saisit par le col de ma veste. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Elle va voir_

Elle m'embrasse. Par tous les saints, j'aime cette fille.

 _Elle m'embrasse. Par tous les dieux, j'aime cette fille._

« Salut Clarke… »

 _« Salut Lexa… »_


End file.
